


i've been dancing with the devil (he was always good to me)

by freesiamoonbeam



Series: The A&Dmorph!Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Again, Angels and Demons, Episode Tag: S01E03, Experimental writing, F/M, First Meeting, Season/Series 01, Wingfic, but not in that way, maybe? - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiamoonbeam/pseuds/freesiamoonbeam
Summary: AU where Felicity is an angel trying so very hard not to turn back into a demon, and Oliver's handsome demon form and not-so nice actions aren't helping her. Really.A different take on their first meeting.





	i've been dancing with the devil (he was always good to me)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is unbeta-ed. So please excuse me. Second, this fic has a backstory to it - https://freesia-moonbeam.tumblr.com/post/174931106154/the-admorphverse . Third, feel free to criticise me. I need to dust off my skills. Fourth, song title is from Devil by Cash Cash. Fifth, I do hope you enjoy this fic.

White feathers twitched as a blonde-haired woman typed onto a keyboard. Her teeth kept a red pen from falling onto the keys, and her eyes narrowed every once in a while at the screen. Her halo bobbed on her head as she twirled on her seat, writing something on the papers next to her. Irritably, she flicked away a fallen feather from her desk, mumbling under her breath about ‘good thoughts’ and ‘no more hats’. So absorbed was she in her work, that she didn’t notice when the door to her cubicle opened.

She also didn’t notice when the newcomer spread his wings and almost blocked the sunlight from entering her cubicle. She did notice, however, when the newcomer cleared his throat.

“Felicity Smoak?”

She immediately grabbed the red pen from her mouth, twirled her seat around, and blinked. Oh. Of course she knew this guy. His last name’s on the company she worked for, after all. Also, his face-as well as his species change-was the highlight of every news platform in Starling City.

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” With that, he smiled lightly, and his wings folded back down. Two horns curled out from just above his forehead, and wow, he really is handsome.

Felicity felt her wings spread out slightly. Ok, this was not the reaction she wanted her boss to see. Or was he even her boss yet? She forced them down and put the red pen back on the table, feeling embarrassed.

“Of course-“here she paused, her wings twitching, “I know who you are. You’re Mr. Queen.” She ended her sentence with a nervous chuckle.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver pointed out with a slight tilt of his head.

“Right, but he’s dead.” Almost immediately after that, Felicity inwardly winced and tried to backtrack. “I mean he drowned. But you didn’t, which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble…which’ll end in three…two, one.”

To her relief, Oliver just chuckled. “I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see.” He put down a laptop on her desk, and Felicity felt her halo dim slightly at the sight of it.

“I was at my coffee shop surfing the web, and I spilled a latte on it.”

Felicity could almost feel his horns lengthening. “Really.”

“Yeah.”

“’Cuz,”she glanced down again, “these look like bullet holes.”

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood,” he replied. Oh yeah, Felicity could definitely see his horns lengthening.

She titled her head to the side. Her halo followed her head’s motion, and her wings twitched again. She felt a feather slowly fall to the floor and watched as Oliver’s eyes seemed to track its movement downward before returning her sceptical gaze.

“If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

Okay so Felicity isn’t dumb. She might be an angel but she also isn’t naïve. A demon asking her to retrieve something from a bullet-ridden laptop is already shady, but a demon Oliver Queen? Who just lied to her face and didn’t seem to be bothered about how his horns visibly lengthened? Highly suspicious indeed. But a part of her, one that she’s long buried under a string of good thoughts and good deeds and cheerfulness, rejoiced at this opportunity.

As Felicity stared at the eyes of Oliver Queen, two more feathers fell from her wings.

Finally she nodded, tapping a palm against the laptop. “Mm-hmm,” she agreed, inwardly sighing and already planning to buy a hat from all the hacking she’d have to do.

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, Oliver Queen sat beside Felicity Smoak as they stared at the data from ‘his’ laptop. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much hacking involved, but she could still feel how two nubs pushed their way to the surface beneath her scalp and how her halo dimmed in response. She pulled up blueprints on her main computer and tried not to be too aware of how close they are and how their wings are touching each other’s.

“Looks like blueprints,” she said.

He nodded. “Do you know what of?”

“The Exchange building.” She replied, turning her head to see his reaction. Nope, there was no recognition; the building was fairly new after all. But wow, look at those jaws…

“Never heard of it.” Was his gruff reply.

“It’s where the Unidac Industries’ auction is gonna take place,” Again, she turned her head to see his reaction, and received nothing but a slight narrowing of his eyes in confusion. Another one of her feathers fell off.

“I thought you said this was your laptop.” She pointed out, and received a low “Yes,” from him.

Felicity inwardly sighed again. She was doing that a lot today. Well, time to nip this one in the bud before all her feathers fall off from this…whatever.

“Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of some Shakespearean family drama thing,” she started, her wings fluttering slightly. His eyes flicked from hers to the screen back and forth very quickly.

“What?”

Oh does he really need pointing it out? “-Mr Steele marrying your mom?” She prompted. “Claudius, Gertrude…Hamlet?”

“I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four schools I dropped out of,” he replied, and Felicity glanced up as his horns shortened just a tiny bit. Well then, straight explanation it is.

“Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you’ve got a laptop associated with one of the guys he’s competing against,” she explained, gesturing at the screen. Fingers crossed that this doesn’t get her fired…

“Floyd Lawton.” He said.

“No,” Felicity replied, prompting him to turn to her. His horns glinted in the afternoon sun, but Felicity could also just make out the remnants of a halo. She quickly shoved that for further inspection later and refocused her eyes on his. “No, uh, it’s Warren. Warren Patel.”

And because she couldn’t shut her mouth in time: “Who’s Floyd Lawton?”

Oliver took a deep breath. “He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.”

Felicity managed a small smile. His horns hadn’t lengthened, which means he’s not lying. Maybe.

They fell into an uneasy silence after that. Felicity subtly nudged the fallen feathers underneath her desk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was...okay. Again, please comment below for suggestions on how to improve. Also, I'm looking for a beta. And no, I don't know if I'll ever put up a sequel to this.


End file.
